Otro Chat Show De Los HTF
by HarumiHeartfilia
Summary: Este es mi primer chat show espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yo soy HarumiHeartfilia Soy nueva en esto espero que les guste acepto criticas **

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen **

**Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos**

* * *

**Aparece una chica de cabello castaño vestida chaqueta azul, falda blanca, medias negras y zapatillas negras**

**Harumi:** Hola a todos yo seré su anfitriona este chat show. No diré mi nombre y ni mi edad (Sonrie)

**Shina: **y yo soy Shina y no diré mi edad tampoco

**Daisuke:**Hola soy Daisuke vecino de Shina y novio de Harumi asi que ella es mia

**Harumi:** Es hora de presentar a los Happy Tree Friends

**Shina: **los primeros son los veteranos guapos favoritos Flippy y su alter ego Fliqpy

**~Aparecen los dos y el público aplaude~**

**Flippy: **Hola muchas gracias por invitarme(sonríe)

**Fliqpy:** Hola linduras (les tira un beso a las chicas del público y les guiña un ojo)

**~Todas las chicas del público empiezan a gritar de emoción~**

**Harumi: **muchas gracias por venir

**Fliqpy: **oye nena tú y yo juntos ¿qué dices? (le guiña un ojo a Harumi)

**Daisuke:** Alejate de ella (agarra a Harumi y la pone atras suyo)

**Fliqpy:** no me rendiré ya verás pronto ella sera mia

**Harumi:** bueno la siguiente es la dulce y tímida chica de Happy Tree Friends ella es….FLAKY

**~Aparece y el público aplaude~**

**Flaky:** H-ho-hola me alegro e-estar a-aquí (sonríe tímidamente)

**Shina:** qué bueno que pudieras venir nos alegra tenerte aquí

**Flaky:** g-gracias (se sienta)

**Harumi:** que adorable es

**Shina:** tienes razón. Bueno sigamos

**Daisuke:** los siguientes son La pareja más linda del mundo Giggles y Cuddles

**Aparecen los dos y el publico aplaude~**

**Giggles y cuddles:** hola es un placer estar aquí

**Shina: **que bueno que pudieran venir

**Harumi: **nos alegra tenerlos aquí

**Shina: **Bueno la siguiente pareja es la obsesiva de la limpieza y el constructor gruñón Petunia y Handy

**~Ninguno de los dos aparece y Harumi abre la puerta y Handy y Petunia se estaban besando apasionadamente~**

**Harumi: **cofcofcof

**Petunia: **h-hola

**Handy: **jeje hola (sonríe nervioso)

**Harumi: **ok….sigamos

**Shina: **si por favor

**Harumi:** los siguientes son los gemelos Lifty y Shifty

**~Aparecen los dos y el publico aplaude~**

**Lifty: **Hola hermosuras (les guiña un ojo a las chicas del publico y se desmayan de la emoción)

**Shifty: **ya tengo sus cosas (mira a Giggles) me la pase muy bien contigo ayer

**Cuddles: **esperen un momento tu ayer me dijiste que te ibas a visitar a tu abuela

**Giggles: **emm necesito ir al baño ( se va corriendo al baño)

**Daisuke: **que incomodo es esto mejor sigamos los siguientes son los héroes Splendid y Splendont

**~Se rompe el techo y caen los dos golpeándose~**

**Harumi: **dejen de pelear (los golpea)

**Splendid: **auch eso dolio

**Splendont: **bueno a mi no me molesto si quieres puedes seguir pegándome

**Harumi: **aléjate de mi masoquista(se aleja de el) bueno sigamos el siguiente es el obsesivo de los dulces Nutty

**~Aparece y empieza a buscar dulces~**

**Shina:** aquí tienes (con una bolsa de dulces)

**Nutty: **te quiero (dice con corazones en los ojos mientras agarra la bolsa de dulces)

**Shina: **Sigamos los siguientes son el tontito pero adorable Lumpy y el guapò pirata Russell

**~Aparecen los dos y el publico aplaude~**

**Lumpy: **Hola me alegra estar aquí por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

**Russell:** estamos en una chat show

**Lumpy:** ahh... ¿Qué es un chat show?

**Russell: **olvídalo después te explico

**Daisuke: **los siguientes son el padre descuidado Pop y su lindo hijo Cup

**~aparecen los dos y el publico aplaude~**

**Pop: **Gracias por invitarnos

**Shina: **Gracias por venir pueden sentarse si quieren

**Pop:**con mucho gusto (se sienta con Cup)

**Harumi:** los siguientes son Lammy y Mr. Mickles

**~aparecen los dos agarrados de la mano~**

**Lammy:**es un placer estar aqui

**Harumi:** Pueden sentarse si quieren

**Shina y daisuke:**bueno los ultimos son Mime, Toothy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Truffles y Sniffles

**~Aparecen los mencionados y el publico aplaude~**

**Toothy:** todos estamos agradecidos de que nos hayan invitado

**Harumi: **y nosotros estamos agradecidos de que hayan venido (sonrie) bueno quien quiere comer algo y jugar videojuegos

**~Todos los happy tree levantan la mano y se van a jugar~**

**Harumi:**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora

**Shina:**Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios

**Daisuke:**Esperamos que se diviertan torturando a los happy tree friends

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado dejen sus comentarios y como ya dije antes acepto criticas bueno hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aparecen Harumi comiendo un pastel de fresas, Deisuke algo molesto y Shina viendo Fairy Tail S2 **

**Harumi: Que rico (Dice Feliz) **

**Deisuke: Oye Harumi te estoy hablando (Dice molesto)**

**Shina: Silencio intento escuchar (Dice sin despegar su vista de la pantalla)**

**Julie: Oigan chicos estamos al aire**

**Harumi: Oh hola a todos yo soy Harumi yo soy su anfitriona en este chat show primero antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a los que comentaron sinceramente me emocione mucho al ver que comentaron mi chat show**

**Shina: Bueno comencemos **

**Deisuke: La primera carta es de **XFantasy-chanX **y dice así**

Me gustan los chat shows \\(*w*)/

Fliqpy: creí que te gustaba Flaky e-e

Flippy: quien te gusta?

Lifty: viola a quien quieras... Salvajemente!

Nutty: chocolate o lollipop?

Lumpy: castra a Russel!

Por ahora esto es todo, bye w

**Fliqpy: Soy algo mujeriego**

**Flippy: Pues obvio Flaky**

**Lifty: Ok (Se acerca a giggles) Nos vemos en el mismo lugar que siempre en 5 minutos**

**Cuddles: ¿Cómo que en el mismo lugar que siempre?**

**Giggles: Etto yo bueno (hace que la están llamando) Hola mama **

**Shina: Ok eso fue incomodo**

**Deisuke: Ni que lo digas**

**Harumi: Bueno sigamos la siguiente carta es de ** .94** y dice asi**

Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Flippy, splendid y splendon't los amo*ve a Nutty y se queda con la boca abierta* kyaaaa que lindo

**Lifty: Bueno muchas gracias **

**Shifty: Gracias **

**Fliqpy: eso ya lo sabía (dice mirándose en un espejo) dime algo que no sepa **

**Flippy: no sé si soy lindo pero gracias (Dice sonriendo)**

**Splendid: ya lo sabía (poniendo una pose sexy)**

**Splendon't: Gracias **

**Nutty: Si me das dulce te amare por siempre **

**Shina: Aquí tienes (le da una bolsa de caramelos)**

**Nutty: te amo (dice abrasando la bolsa)**

**Shina: no hay de qué bueno sigamos la siguiente carta es de **WolfyAney **y dice así**

Aparece una chica con un suéter de color negra con una falda blanca y unas calcetas rayadas

Flippy y Fliqpy

Besen a flaky

Y acósenla

-sonríe-

**Flippy y Fliqpy: ok (Besan a Flaky y la acosan)**

**Harumi: la siguiente carta es de** Lluvisna **Y dice así**

Dulce, es una chica de pelo verde que le llega a los hombros y las puntas están dobladas hacia afuera, sus ojos son rosas y esta vestida con una falta negra hasta las rodillas, una boina verde, una chaqueta con estampado militar que está abierta dejando ver una blusa negra de tirantes y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

Agridulce, Chica rubia de cabello hasta los hombros y las puntas están dobladas hacia dentro, tiene un ojo verde y otro rosa, viste un short amarillo hasta la rodilla con unos tenis verdes, una boina verde y una blusa manga corta de color azul.

Dulce: Hola a todos.

Agridulce: ¡SIIII! ¡Otro Chat show! es increíble -empieza a dar saltitos- Pero -Mira a Dulce- deberíamos estar dando los detalles del nuestro.

Dulce: Solo será un momento Agri, Cuddles, traga 30 mentas y bebe Coca-Cola.

Agridulce: Lifty, ¿Por qué le roban tanto a Lumpy?

Dulce: Giggles tal vez deberías arreglar un poco tu figura…Mmmm ¡Lo tengo!, ponte un corsé estilo siglo XVII y que Fliqpy te lo ajuste, hay que ajustarlo mucho.

Agridulce: Shifty, ¿Si te digo que dentro del cadáver de un cocodrilo de 6 metros hay 60 diamantes corte princesa de 600.000 cada uno que haces?

Dulce: Daisuke ¿A qué personaje de HTF quieres que le corten la lengua?

Agridulce: ¿Alguien aquí sufre de Ablutofobia?

Dulce: Disco Bear, camina con tacones de aguja.

Agridulce: Lumpy ¿sufres de Hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia?

Dulce: Pop, comete una mariposa monarca.

Agridulce: Petunia ¿Sabes que hay polvo y restos de piel muerta en el aire?

Dulce: Handy, camina sobre carbón ardiente.

Agridulce: Mr. Pickles, ¿el pepino es fruta, verdura, tubérculo o que es?

Dulce: Flaky, enciérrate en una jaula con un oso polar pintado de verde, ya se imaginaran porque verde.

Agridulce: Splendid ¿es cierto que usas ropa interior rosa chicle?

Dulce: Fliqpy y Flippy, ¡Rápido soldados! 100 lagartijas, levanten a Cro-marmot por 1 minuto, arrástrense por el lodo como los gusanos inútiles que son y que sobre sus cabezas haya un alambre de púas, a balancearse sobre las cuerdas si se caen se los comen las serpientes, tiro al blanco con conejitos si le dan a Cuddles podrán descansar, ¡Cuidado con la manada de lobos!

Agridulce: Russell ¿Eres gay?

Dulce: Nadie es gay en HTF, solamente las fans yaoistas y los fans yuristas crean sus parejitas

Agridulce: Entendido, Flippy ¿eres gay?

Dulce: acabo de decirte que…

Agridulce: Es broma, Toothy ¿Alguna vez has hecho una broma a alguien?

Dulce: Petunia, castra a Disco Bear y a Pop, comete un ojo de cada personaje azul (Incluyendo celeste), rápale el pelo a Giggles, quítale los pantalones a Cuddles y comételos, ata a Giggles a unas vías de tren y báñate en su sangre, llena tus zapatos de agujas y salta la cuerda 10 veces, sumerge tu cabeza en cloros por un minuto, revuélcate en el lodo junto con cerdos, Plancha tu ropa teniéndola puesta, come hormigas rojas, llénate de aceite caliente y que Splendid te parta a la mitad con su visión de rayo láser.

Agridulce: Cuanto sufrimiento para Petunia -Siente pena por Petunia y mira a Dulce- ¿Estas molesta porque acabas de ver el Love Bite "I Hear U"

Dulce: -La mira asesinamente- Esa es información clasificada.

Agridulce: ¡Nos vemos después!

**Cuddles: Ok (se traga 30 mentas y después de tragar todas las mentas toma Coca-Cola y explota)**

**Lifty: Es tan idiota que no se da cuenta así que es más fácil robarle **

**Giggles: está bien (Se pone corsé estilo siglo XVII y Fliqpy se lo ajusta demasiado que su cuerpo se corta a la mitad)**

**Fliqpy: Ups mi error (Dice con una sonrisa en su cara)**

**Shifty: ¿Que dijiste? (Dice mientras va donde están los diamantes)**

**Deisuke: a Fliqpy (Dice molesto al ver que Fliqpy se acerca a su novia)**

**Todos: No nadie**

**Disco bear: Ok (dice algo inseguro poniéndose los tacones de aguja)**

**Disco bear: Ok (Comienza a caminar y después de 5 minutos grita de dolor y se saca los tacones)**

**Lumpy: Me gustan las mariposas (Dice sonriendo)**

**Pop: qué asco (dice y luego se come la mariposa)**

**Petunia: No lo sabía (Dice asustada para luego salir corriendo como loca)**

**Handy: Creo que pronto me quedare sin pies (Dice para luego caminar en carbón caliente y gritar de dolor) **

**Mr. Pickles: El pepino, (Cucumis sativus) es el fruto de una planta herbácea anual de la familia de las cucurbitáceas.**

**Flaky: n-no q-qui-quiero (Dice asustada)**

**Shina: Aaww que linda está asustada (Dice sonriendo para luego agarrar a Flaky y meterla en una jaula con un oso polar pintado de verde)**

**Flaky: AUXILIO (grita asustada)**

**Shina: sigamos (Sonriendo)**

**Splendid: C-cla-claro q-que n-no (Dice nervioso)**

**Flippy y Fliqpy: Si señora (Hacen 100 lagartijas luego levantan con dificultad a Cro-marmot por un minuto luego se arrastran sobre el lodo con un alambre de púas sobre sus cabezas y balancearse sobre unas sogas algo desgastadas y por ultimo le disparan a Cuddles para luego descansar o por lo menos Fliqpy ya que a Flippy se lo llevan un lobo)**

**Flippy: AYUDAA (Grita intentando escapar)**

**Toothy: No me acuerdo (Dice intentando recordar)**

**Petunia: ¿Me odian verdad? (Dice para luego castrar a disco bear y a pop que gritan de dolor, comer todos los ojos de todos los personajes azules y celestes, raparle el pelo a giggles, quitarle los pantalones a Cuddles y comérselos, atar a giggles a las vías del tren y bañarse en su sangre, ponerse agujas en sus zapatos y saltar la soga diez veces, sumergir su cabeza en cloro por todo un minuto, revolcarse en el lodo con los cerdos, planchar su ropa mientras la tiene puesta, comer hormigas y llenarse de aceite para que luego splendid la parta a la mitad con su rayo láser)**

**Harumi: Wow pobre petunia **

**Shina: Yo no siento tanta pena por ella **

**Deisuke: mejor sigamos**

**Shina: Sip**

**Harumi: La última carta es de **Melanie Clark **y dice así**

Aparecen entre el público dos chicas y un chico. El chico es alto, blanco, pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Tiene muchas pecas en la cara. Usa una camiseta negra con un trébol de cuatro hojas debajo de una camisa manga larga abierta, de color blanco con azul, con las mangas arremangadas, unos jeans gastados y zapatillas negras. Las dos chicas son medianamente bajas, blancas y muy parecidas entre si. Una es castaña y de ojos azules, que usa una horquilla blanca en su pelo corto, un sweater de lana celeste, una falda azul, calcetas largas y blancas y zapatos con taco negros. La otra chica tiene el pelo muy largo y ondulado, de color rubio, ojos amarillos, que usa un cintillo con un lazo negro, un sweater naranja, unos jeans ajustados y los mismos zapatos con taco negros.

Pelirrojo: Genial! Un chatshow! :D aunque ya he visto otros pero bueno -

Rubia: Por suerte aquí no los tienen a la fuerza XD

Castaña: Me llamo Hazel :) el pelirrojo es Freckles y la rubia Buttercup

Buttercup: Genial! Estoy tan emocionada :'D

Hazel: Ya pero no te vayas a acosar a todos ㄱㄱ

Buttercup: Yo no hago eso! :(

Hazel: Recuerda cuando te tuvieron que sacar los guardias una vez porque no dejabas a Flippy en paz ㄱㄱ

Freckles: Pero eso ya no importa, porque ahora podemos preguntarles lo que queramos :D

Hazel: Y torturarlos como queramos... :)

Freckles y Buttercup: Emm... ok ._.

Freckles: Y ahora las preguntas

Hazel: Giggles, si eres la novia de Cuddles,¿Por qué Shifty te dijo "la pasé muy bien contigo ayer"? o_o

Buttercup: Toothy, ¿Por qué te apenan tus pecas? Te ves adorable - *le pellizca la mejilla*

Freckles: Lammy, ¿Cómo conociste a Mr. Pickles?

Buttercup: Hola Fliqpy ㄱwㄱ *se acerca a él de forma peligrosa*

Hazel: Ya aléjate antes de que nos echen otra vez *la aleja a la fuerza*

Buttercup: NOOOOO D':

Hazel: Lo siento, estimado señor Fliqpy, es que esta fangirl *señala a la rubia mientras la toma del brazo* está obsesionada y puede llegar a ser peligrosa

Freckles: Flaky, ¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo? :3

Hazel: Splendid, ¿Por qué tu debilidad es la kriptonuez? .-.

Buttercup: Bueno eso ya pasó *suspira levemente* por suerte me puedo llevar un recuerdo ;D *se va rápidamente a Fliqpy y se lleva su boina mientras se va corriendo* nunca me atraparán viva!

Hazel: Mierda, la va a matar D:

Freckles: Mejor nos vamos a impedirlo *se va a estrechar la mano con todos* adiós y volveremos pronto ._./ *él y Hazel se van corriendo a la salida*

**Giggles: yo pues etto (Se va corriendo)**

**Shina: tarde o temprano tendrá que contestar **

**Toothy: G-gracias (Se sonroja)**

**Lammy: Esa es información clasificada**

**Fliqpy: No es la primera vez que me para pero bueno no la culpo soy irresistible (Dice mirándose en un espejo)**

**Flaky: C-claro (Dice feliz acercándose a Freckles para sacarse una foto con el9**

**Splendid: Eso es información clasificada**

**Fliqpy: oye dame eso (Dice persiguiéndola con una navaja) Esa es mi boina favorita **

**Harumi: Bueno esto fue otro chat show de los HTF **

**Shina: Hasta la próxima esperamos con ansias sus Reviews **

**Deisuke: puede que tardemos en responder **

**Harumi: ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso**

**Shina: Bueno sin más que decir adiós**


End file.
